True Magic
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki learns that she can have a magical life, thanks to the magical love that Shizuru always gives her.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga used to feel like magic was an impossible thing. Magic seemed like imaginary, something that couldn't happen. She never expected to have magical feelings of happiness inside of her heart, but she had been feeling those magic feelings in heart recently. She had been dating her best friend, Shizuru Fujino, and she was the reason that Natsuki was feeling the "magic." Natsuki used to think of things in a more cynical, darker, and plain way before she met Shizuru. However, Shizuru had turned things around for her. She started feeling like she was in a fantasy and even though it was embarrassing and hard to get used to she loved her new life.

Natsuki was brushing her hair, but her cellphone started ringing. She put her hairbrush down and answered the phone. Shizuru was the one calling her. Natsuki said, "Hi Shizuru. What's going on?"

Shizuru smiled and said, "The usual feelings of missing you."

Natsuki checked her hair in the mirror while saying, "Come on Shizuru. We saw each other a few days ago."

Shizuru replied, "I guess I'm guilty of being overdramatic, because I miss you so much."

Natsuki said, "I guess I'm guilty of being a hypocrite, because I miss you a lot too."

Shizuru replied, "Then we should spend this day together."

Natsuki said, "That actually sounds like a splendid idea. What should we do?"

Shizuru replied, "You can come by my house and we can go to the movies together."

Natsuki said, "Sounds nice. I'll be there in about an hour, maybe a little later."

Shizuru replied, "Okay then. I'm already excited to see you."

Natsuki blushed and asked, "Do you always have to be so cute?"

Shizuru said, "Whatever it takes to make you blush."

Natsuki asked, "How did you know that I was blushing?"

Shizuru jokingly said, "I used my magical powers."

Natsuki said, "I better get going. I love you."

Shizuru replied, "I love you too."

Natsuki got off the phone and said, "My darling Shizuru always knows what I want." She paused and asked, "Darling? I never expected to say such overly cute words. Shizuru really has changed the way I speak." She got on a purple t-shirt and blue pants.

Natsuki walked to the living room and told her parents, "I'm going to go to the movies with Shizuru."

Natsuki's dad sighed and asked, "Do you always have to do such expensive events?"

Natsuki said, "Going to the movies does cost a lot, but it's not that big of a deal."

The dad said, "Saving money is the most important part of having a healthy and worthwhile relationship."

Natsuki's mom replied, "No offense honey, but you're way off. Sharing true love is the most important part of any relationship." Natsuki nodded in agreement.

The dad thought about it and said, "That might be true, but having lots of money is essential."

Natsuki asked, "How do I look?"

The mom said, "You always look good, so need to worry."

Natsuki looked at herself in the mirror and replied, "I just want to make sure that I look pretty enough for Shizuru."

The mom said, "Shizuru considers you the most beautiful person in the world, so you're going to be perfectly fine."

The dad started throwing his newspaper around the room while saying, "You might need to worry, because spending too much money can lead to disaster."

Natsuki walked out of the house and went into her car. She started driving to Shizuru's house. After ten minutes of driving she saw that Yuuichi Tate was being robbed by Reito Kanzaki. Natsuki was passionate about saving good people and defeating villains, so she decided to help Yuuichi. She parked her car at a nearby street. She stepped out of her car and started running to Yuuichi and Reito. Natsuki angrily said, "Reito, what are you up to?"

Reito fiddled with his tie while saying, "I've been running out of money for my equipment."

Natsuki asked, "What kind of equipment are you talking about?"

Reito said, "The Obsidian Council needs some equipment to build weapons that will eliminate our enemies. You're one of my biggest enemies."

Natsuki asked, "Why are you bothering Yuuichi?"

Reito explained, "Yuuuichi's a nerdy fool, so robbing him is a simple task. Challenges are fun, but they do get in the way of progress."

Yuuichi looked up at Natsuki and said, "You look super good today."

Natsuki looked at Reito and said, "If you don't leave Yuuichi alone, I'm going to have to fight you."

Reito thought about the situation and replied, "Getting a chance to fight one of my arch enemies sure sounds rewarding and fun." Reito took off his tie, because he didn't want it to get damaged during the fight. Yuuichi wanted to look fancy, so he grabbed the tie and started putting it on.

Natsuki said, "Reito, I've defeated you in several fights. It's foolish of you to keep trying."

Reito replied, "Trying is an essential step to success. Giving up would be damaging for my mission."

Natsuki said, "Giving up is usually a bad trait, but it's a good thing to do in this situation." Natsuki punched and kicked Reito.

Reito grabbed a laser ray out of his jacket and said, "The Obsidian Council gave me this. It's one of the few devices that they have left."

Natsuki asked, "What does it do?"

Reito had a smug smile on his face while saying, "It has the power to eliminate you. Prepare to face the biggest wrath of your life." He did an evil laugh and blasted Natsuki. The blast hurt Natsuki, but it wasn't as painful as Reito made it sound like it would be. Natsuki was a better fighter than Reito, so she knew that she could win the fight if she got the laser ray away from him. She kicked him in the stomach. Reito spent a few seconds recovering from the kick. During that time, Natsuki grabbed the laser ray. Reito saw that and tried to get it back. He tried to take it out of Natsuki's hands, but she had a strong grip. Reito kicked Natsuki to the ground. Natsuki knew that Reito did that, so that he could get a chance to grab the laser ray. Natsuki threw the laser ray into the sewer.

Reito looked stressed out and nervous while saying, "Oh no. I can't blast you anymore."

Natsuki had a confident look on her face while replying, "This means that I'm going to win this fight." Natsuki and Reito battled each other for a few minutes. Eventually, Natsuki punched Reito to the ground. Natsuki put handcuffs on Reito and gave him to the police.

Yuuichi walked up to Natsuki. He proudly displayed the tie while saying, "Greetings Natsuki. Thank you for saving me."

Natsuki replied, "You're welcome. You deserve that tie more than Reito does, but don't be surprised if he takes it from you."

Yuuichi nervously sweated while saying, "We should go out and have a silly date together."

Natsuki replied, "I'm sorry, but you know I'm seeing somebody else."

Yuuichi sighed and said, "Whatever then." Yuuichi danced to the mall and hoped that his new tie could impress women.

Natsuki continued driving to Shizuru's house, but she started feeling worn out. Although she won the fight, the laser blast made her feel tired. She knew that it would take a while to recover from the blast. She finished driving to Shizuru's house, but she felt very tired. She barely felt like walking. She briefly thought about crawling to the door, but she snapped out of it and walked to Shizuru's house door. She knocked on it.

Shizuru opened the door and said, "Hi honey." Natsuki tried to hide her tiredness, but she was hardly convincing. Shizuru had a concerned look on her face while asking, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Natsuki said, "I had to save Yuuichi from Reito on the way here. I won the fight, but Reito used some kind of laser ray on me. I feel pretty worn out." Natsuki sat down on the couch.

Shizuru hugged her and said, "Don't worry. I'm going to take care of you."

Natsuki replied, "You're always generous to me, but I'm okay."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki's face and could tell that she needed to recover. She gently played with Natsuki's hair while saying, "You need some time to recover from the fight. Lay down and rest."

Natsuki looked guilty while saying, "But I can't waste our dating time?"

Shizuru smiled and said, "What? I assure you that every moment I have with you is a gift that's never wasteful."

Natsuki smiled back and asked, "You always know the magic words, don't you?"

Shizuru said, "Maybe I do. Please lay down."

Natsuki said, "I prefer to sit."

Shizuru replied, "Okay then." Shizuru wrapped a blanket around her and said, "Wow, you look so cute."

Natsuki responded, "Thank you. Anyways, I really should thank you. If I hadn't been dating you, I would of just moped around after my fight with Reito. You always give me something to look forward to and I'm always thankful to be with you. You're the one who gave my cynical heart the magical love that it needed."

Shizuru blushed and said, "Aww, you make my life shine brighter than it ever has before." Shizuru sat next to Natsuki and felt how soft the blanket was. She hugged Natsuki and said, "Softest hug I've ever had."

Natsuki said, "You sure cute things."

Shizuru replied, "That's why I love you more than anything."

Natsuki blushed and said, "You're too much. You're more perfect of a girlfriend than I deserve or could ever ask for, but I'm so glad to be with you."

Shizuru replied, "That's how I feel about you."

Natsuki paused and asked, "Really?" Shizuru nodded. Natsuki said, "You never fail to give me the magic of genuine and comforting love. No wizards' magic could compare to yours." She looked at Shizuru and noticed that she looked a little cold. Natsuki offered to share the blanket with Shizuru. Natsuki and Shizuru shared the blanket and cuddled with each other. There might not be a perfect thing, but there are magical paradises. Natsuki and Shizuru had one of the most beautiful and magical paradises of all time.


End file.
